


What I'm Meant For

by Rydia (ungarmax)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 12:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ungarmax/pseuds/Rydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From now on, I know<br/>I'll be more careful where I tread<br/>I'm alive and smiling<br/>I'm so tired of being dead!</p>
<p>-- "Temporal Shenanigans," by Rachel Macwhirter</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'm Meant For

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dStrider](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dStrider/gifts).



> Created for Ladystuck 2013, for user dStrider, who asked for Aradia becoming epic. My favorite thing about Aradia is how she physically changes to represent her personal changes, and just how many different forms she had, which is what this image is supposed to represent.


End file.
